Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package, to an electronic device, and to a method of manufacturing an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Silicon microphones may be manufactured from a solid block of crystalline silicon material which, by applying techniques such as etching and using sacrificial layers, is processed so as to form two opposing membranes on the annular block which are connected with metallic electrodes. In the presence of acoustic waves, the membranes move, thereby changing the capacitance of the membrane-electrode arrangement which can be measured electrically via an electric signal between the electrodes. Such silicon microphones can be mounted together with a logic chip in a semiconductor device casing having an inlet or port for the acoustic waves.
A similar structure may be used as air pressure sensor, which can be based on a pressure sensor chip assembled in a cavity package. In some applications, the pressure sensor has to be assembled in the system with help of air tight sealings.
Conventionally, such a sealing is provided as separate sealing ring. Handling of such a sealing ring and of a package during mounting such components in a device casing may be cumbersome.